1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an active matrix type display device, particularly, to a pixel layout of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescent (hereafter, referred to as EL) display devices using organic EL elements have been receiving attention as a display device substituting for a CRT or an LCD. Particularly, active matrix type organic EL display devices having thin film transistors (hereafter, referred to as TFTs) as switching elements for driving the organic EL elements have been developed.
A color display has been already utilized in the active matrix type organic EL display device used as a flat panel display. In such a color organic EL display device, a plurality of pixels disposed in a matrix on a glass substrate is applied to any one of colors of R (red), G (green), and B (blue).
For realizing the active matrix type color organic EL display device, a stripe array where pixels of same color are arrayed in a column direction like stripes and a delta array where pixels of same color are arrayed, being shifted by a predetermined pitch in each of rows relative to a column direction have been known. The delta array is suitable for a pixel layout of the color organic EL display device since a high-resolution image can be displayed.
Such an active matrix type color organic EL display device using the delta array is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-108032.